


The Colors Of A Memory

by magicandarchery



Series: All The Little Moments [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandarchery/pseuds/magicandarchery
Summary: "The golden glow of a sunset filtering through stained glass floated to the surface of his memory, and he saw himself standing across from Magnus, framed by fall foliage in ivory, marigold, and lavender. As Magnus’ arms came around him, Alec no longer saw the painting as abstract.These were all the colors of a memory."





	The Colors Of A Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this tweet that has been attacking me forever.
> 
> Have I mentioned I miss Malec and hope they’re just being amazing happy husbands?

Change was never going to be easy. It wasn’t going to be quick. Alec had accepted the truth of it when he’d accepted the position of Inquisitor. Yet for as much progress as had been made, the trial he was currently presiding over reminded him of just how many centuries of systemic bias and prejudice still needed to be overcome. The younger generation had adapted more quickly than Alec had anticipated, but Shadowhunter elders were sometimes still reluctant to come to terms with some of the progress being made.

The acceptance of Downworlders working alongside Shadowhunters was one such change which still presented some unique challenges.

Tonight, however, those challenges wouldn’t be top of mind.

That it was his and Magnus’ one year anniversary had been at the forefront of his thoughts throughout the day and the steady constant which had kept his emotions from running the gamut of frustration, outright anger, disappointment, and heartbreak. The cool metal band around his ring finger centered him, the inscription inside seemed to pulsate waves of calm through him, and it wouldn’t have shocked him if Magnus had somehow enchanted the ring’s inscription, providing a deeper connection and ability to tap in to the emotional state of the other—almost as though Magnus had borrowed the power of a parabatai bond.

Alec stepped inside the loft and was met with a view of Alicante’s demon towers from the open balcony doors and Magnus standing, arms crossed loosely over his midsection, beaming with admiration at a new painting that adorned the living room wall. Setting his work satchel on the chair, Alec moved into the space beside Magnus and pressed a kiss to his temple in greeting.

“Well hello, Alexander,” Magnus leaned in to Alec, their separate energies fusing into one. “The mundanes say the traditional gift for your first wedding anniversary is paper. I may have taken liberty with exactly what that meant. What do you think?”

Alec followed the line Magnus had nodded his head toward and saw the painting. The blending of colors, oddly, didn’t clash with the rest of their decor and filled him with a sense of comfort, elation, and warmth—almost as though the painting was reminiscent of a moment in time that was right at the surface of his memory but just couldn’t break through.

“It’s very…. abstract. Who is the artist?” Alec moved closer to see the signature in the bottom corner of the painting.

_C Fray_ .

All the air left Alec in a rush—an invisible punch to the gut that reminded him of the morning after the wedding that had surprised him. Jace, Magnus, Simon, Isabelle, and Luke being beside themselves at Clary’s loss had been expected. That Alec had felt the loss as strongly as he had surprised him. His heart swelling against his ribcage at the same moment caused him to look at the swirl of colors differently.

The golden glow of a sunset filtering through stained glass floated to the surface of his memory, and he saw himself standing across from Magnus, framed by fall foliage in ivory, marigold, and lavender. As Magnus’ arms came around him, Alec no longer saw the painting as abstract.

These were all the colors of a memory.

Clary’s memory of his and Magnus’ wedding.

Alec’s hand covered Magnus’, folding their fingers together.

“Happy anniversary, Magnus.”

“Happy anniversary, Alexander.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a note below with your thoughts or find me on twitter and tumblr @ magicandarchery 
> 
> #TCOAM


End file.
